Jaina, Jacen, and Han's Visit to Yavin 4
by Solstice Starlighter
Summary: Jaina, Jacen, and Han visit Yavin 4. Lando comes in later. Han and Lando take care of the two rambunctious (sp?) 5/6 years olds. The twins have ways of getting lost and getting into things... promising story! Just gimme time to write it!!


Jaina pulled on her father, Han Solo's, hand. "Come on Daddy!"  
  
The 40 or so Corrillian smuggler smiled his famous lopsided smile at his little daughter. "I'm coming Jaya! Hold On!" He turned back to Chewie and Threepio.  
  
"Listen. I don't want a repeat of what happened to the twins at that museum. They could have gotten hurt or worse, killed. There are endless possibilities that I'm not going to go into right now. I suggest that you guys stay here but if you want to do something then put Anakin in a stroller or something. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Master Solo." Threepio said.  
  
Chewie roared a Wookiee roar. Han laughed. "I know you wanna come with me Chewie but somebody's gotta keep Goldenrod in line."  
  
Han walked over to his three-year-old son Anakin and knelt by him on the floor. "Anakin, Jaya, Jacen and I are going to go visit Uncle Luke for a few days. Chewie and Threepio are going to take care of you."  
  
Anakin looked up at his father with his big blue eyes. "But Daddy, I wanna come too."  
  
Han kissed him on the forehead. "Next time kiddo. Yavin 4 is too dangerous for you. Mommy should be home tonight to eat dinner with you and tuck you in."  
  
Han's heart broke as a tear rolled down Anakin's cheek. Little Jaina came over and picked Anakin up. Her little arms were barely big enough to hold him. She cradled him in her arms. "Don't cry Ani. Jasa, Daddy, and me will only be gone for a few days. We'll be back soon. Chewie and Threepio are gonna play with you. Mommy's coming home tonight too. You're gonna have a good time with them. Promise me you'll take good care of Mommy."  
  
"I promise Jaya."  
  
"Good." She hugged him and kissed him. Jacen walked over and gave his little brother a hug.  
  
"If you're good perhaps we'll bring you something."  
  
Anakin's eyes grew large with excitement. Han pulled all 3 of his little children into a big bear hug.  
  
"Tell Mommy I love her. I love you too. Later kiddo! You watch those two." Han glanced at Chewie and Threepio. "They are a tad bid crazy."  
  
Han scooped up Jacen and Jaina. They waved good-bye.  
  
"Master Solo, do you have everything?" Threepio asked.  
  
"Yes Goldenrod. Relax. Chewie take care of yourself."  
  
Jaina and Jacen leaned over and gave the big Wookiee a hug. The Wookiee laughed and tenderly hugged them back.  
  
"Com on. We're never going to get at of here at this rate." Han and the twins exited. The twins were waving franticly over Han's shoulder.  
  
Once on the Millennium Falcon, Han buckled the twins into seats in the back. He put some toys on the sabacc table for them to play with. Jacen pulled out a few holograph pop-up books out of the bag.  
  
In the cockpit, a green R2-Z4 whistled happily with delight as he saw Han. Jacen had named the droid Zippy because he was super fast at calculating the coordinates for the jump to light speed.  
  
"Zip, prepare the ship for take off. Set the destination for Yavin 4, the Jedi temples." Han sat down in the pilot's chair and began flipping switches. Zippy tootled a quick hello to Jaina. Han watched as Jaina pulled herself into the big oversized chair that was big enough to fit an extra large Wookiee, yet the little 5 year old made herself at home in the chair.  
  
"Sweetie, I thought I said to stay put back there with Jacen." He turned back to maintaining the Falcon.  
  
Jaina watched him happily. "I wanted to come help you fly the Falcon, Daddy."  
  
"Honey, as much as I would love for you to do that, you're too little. When you get a few years older maybe."  
  
"How many year older?"  
  
"Three years."  
  
"Come on Daddy. You already let me help you fix the Falcon."  
  
"How bout 1 ½ years? That's my final offer. But Mom has to approve and I have to help you."  
  
"Deal." She smiled up at him. 


End file.
